Finding That Girl
by kawaiibunnny
Summary: Sasuke was never one to look at girls, he might often admire their beauty or intelligence- but that was it. Until, the new girl arrived at Konoha High. Sasuke x OC.
1. First day

Today was the first day of Konoha High. To say it was nerve wracking was an understatement; to Tsubaki Hazuki, it was downright atrocious. Her 7am alarm blared throughout the lavender walls of her bedroom, waking her up from her long slumber. With a tired groan, she set the alarm off and trekked to the bathroom to take a shower. Tsubkai passed by the mirror and examined her face, her long brown hair was in a mess, scrunching in unruly waves. Her blue eyes gave away her tiredness, she looked like a wreck. Sighing heavily, she jumped into the shower, hoping the warm water hitting her body would make her see look more alive. As she was showering, she began thinking about Konoha High. How would she make any friends there? What was the school like? Would anybody...even like her? She had only seen the school when she went on the tour with her parents last month. Since she had moved from central Tokyo to Konoha, she would have to attend a new highschool. She bit back her tears as she thought of her _old _school. Tokyo Prep. It wasn't fair that she had to move, just because her father had gotten a new job in Konoha, did she really have to come with him? Her train of thought was interrupted by her mothers shout "Tsubaki, get out of there! You only have twenty minutes!" In a hurry, Tsubaki shut off the water and ran to her bedroom to change. Throwing on the Konoha school uniform consisting of a dark sweater with the Konoha crest and a dark blue skirt, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs to greet her mom.

"Tsubaki! You know you have to hurry! C'mon, grab something to eat and get in the car." Tsubaki blushed as she excused herself to grab an apple and follow her mom out the door. Tsubaki was undeniably shy, no matter who she was with, or what she was doing her awkward blushes seem to make their way through. Although her old friends used to call it "cute" she saw it as embarrassing and rather weird. She and her mom got in the car and Tsubaki sat, waiting for the longest ten minute ride she had ever endured. It was raining heavily that morning, as the car accelerated the rain drops hit the windshield harder and harder. The weather seem to symbolize the uneasiness she felt inside. For some reason she knew that as soon as her mother waved goodbye, as soon and she walked up to the somewhat large familiar doors of Konoha high, as soon as she stepped a foot inside, her school life would never be the same. And quite frankly, she didn't know what to feel about that.

Hello, this is just an intro to the story, please review and favorite if you want more~

Thank you!


	2. Welcome to Konoha High!

*Tsubaki's POV*

I walked towards the large doors of Konoha high, the pretty sakura trees were in full blossom which made the school look much less intimidating, and actually even rather pretty. I stopped staring and finally went through the doors and looked for the principals office, or someone who could help me get my schedule. I turned a corner and went down the long main corridor, filled with students. This is where everyone seemed to hang out. Pretty girls were flirting with boys in the hallways, and groups of people were hugging like they hadn't seen their friends in years. Feeling the lonely awkwardness overcome me, I went down the hallways, desperately looking for someone in authority.

"Hi, excuse me, do you need help?" A woman approached me and asked. She looked around twenty to twenty five, her short haircut emphasized her pretty features. "I'm Shizune by the way, the vice principal. You look rather new, is this your first time coming here?"  
"I- um ..yeah. I need my schedule." I blushed and inwardly smacked myself for being so weird.  
"Ah, follow me to my office!" She cheerily replied and I felt a lot better. If the staff were so nice, I hope the students are too. I followed her to her office, and she retrieved my schedule from the files. "Tsubaki Hazuki, right? Well, have a great first day!" I smiled and waved and made my way out of her office. I glanced at my schedule; English first period, then Math, History of Shinobi, and Arts. It didn't seem so bad, I could handle those subjects. I know I'm not a straight-A student, I've never really excelled in anything. I was always, "Tsubaki, the quiet shy girl" as everybody put it. I wonder what I'll be labeled at this school, "Tsubaki, the weirdo" or maybe even "Tsubaki, the pretty girl" I inwardly laughed until I remembered I'm far from pretty. Come to think of it, I don't think any guy has ever asked me out, or looked at me in any other way then a friend. I mean, I have had my fair share of crushes, like Utomo in fifth grade, and Sazuki in seventh grade. But I was in grade 10 now, I was older, and more mature. If boys didn't find me attractive, then I didn't care. I broke my thoughts when I realized everybody was starting to leave to their classes.

In an attempt to blend in, I went up the left wing stairs, because as my schedule stated English would be in room 231. As I finally got a good look around, I realized the school was _huge. _Not only did I not know where I was going, every single student seemed to go into evaporate, everyone was leaving to their classes until I was alone. In the hallway. Still searching for room 231.  
_This is great. I dont even know where I am! _I thought, pacing down the halls. _Maybe I should go see Shizune, maybe she will know_ _where I need to go._ I turned to go find Shizune until I bumped into a boy. He was tall and rather handsome, although his onyx eyes and hair were rather intimidating.

"I-I am sorry!" I jumped backwards as I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. "I d-didn't mean it!" He looked at me with a scowl and rolled his eyes. _Oh great, he hates me. _  
"Hn. Watch where your going." And with that, he turned and began to make his way to his class. I was still clueless as to where I needed to go, so I needed to ask him. Although he probably hates me, it was either wander the halls forever, or just ask this scary guy.

"Um, can you help me? I'm kind of lost." I attempted to speak loud, but my voice came out in almost a squeak and I held my head down, too ashamed to stare at him.  
"Tch, annoying. What, are you new or something?" He asked with a smirk, as if he somehow enjoyed seeing me uncomfortable.

"I actually a-am.. you know what, I'm s-sorry for bothering you, I'll just go.." I turned away from said boy and began to walk towards the stairs, I was just making a fool out of myself with this boy.

"Hey, you. It's rude to walk away while talking to someone. Give me your schedule." His voice boomed, sending chills throughout my body. This mysterious boy wasn't just scary, he was mean. I walked back to him, head still hung low and passed him my schedule. He took it from me and glanced at it. "English, room 231. Follow me, or stay here and wander the halls." He threw the schedule back to me and in an attempt to catch it I almost fell. I awkwardly struggled to stand up and follow him. He was already far ahead and I ran to catch up, the only thing that was going through my mind was  
_This guy is a jerk._


End file.
